Australia
by talesfrombrokenhome
Summary: Fat goes to Australia in order to discover how to cure Sherri s cancer. This short story was based on the book "Valis", written by Philip K. Dick and it is written in portuguese.


**Austrália**

Horselover Fat tem certeza que a resposta para a cura do câncer de Sherri está na Austrália. Mais precisamente nas mãos de um curandeiro de uma tribo de Sidney. Por isso, ele embarca em vôo que pode reservar algumas surpresas.

___________________________________________________________________________

Quando Kevin entrou na casa que Fat dividia com Sherri, o relógio já marcava mais de meia-noite. No dia anterior, Kevin e Fat haviam ido pela primeira vez assistir ao filme Valis, acompanhados de David.

David, que era católico devoto, não havia se impressionado tanto com o filme. Considerou que se tratava de um filme comum, talvez um pouco melhor que a média, já que o sujeito da história era a figura de Nixon, notadamente uma figura importante no contexto daquela época. Ao contrário de David, Fat e Kevin ficaram absolutamente impressionados com a sequência da história, todo o conteúdo do filme – o que era possível compreender e todo o material subliminar, aquele que os produtores dão respostas de maneira subliminar, ou seja, abaixo da capacidade normal de compreensão do cérebro humano.

Durante todo o dia, não pararam de conversar sobre as revelações dadas pelo filme. Fat, que tempos atrás, havia sido atingido por um raio cor-de-rosa que o enchera de informações a respeito da possível cura de seu filho Christopher, acreditava agora, que Valis – o filme – havia mostrado a ele, subliminarmente, que a possível cura para o câncer de Sherri, que havia voltado a se manifestar após um período de remissão, estava nas mãos de um curandeiro de uma tribo de índios em Sidney, na Austrália. Obviamente, Kevin e David acharam que Fat estava mais louco do que nunca, e tentaram convencer Fat a não gastar o pouco dinheiro que tinha em uma viagem totalmente sem-noção para Sidney.

Na verdade, eles só foram ao cinema para ver Valis porque Kevin acreditava mesmo que o filme pudesse fazer Fat desistir da idéia de viajar para China e outros lugares estranhos para encontrar Zebra. De certo modo, haviam conseguido o que queriam: Fat tinha desistido de procurar Zebra numa viagem insana até a China. O problema agora era que Fat tinha certeza que havia inúmeras mensagens ocultas no filme que estariam dizendo a ele que a resposta para as dúvidas que ele tinha – e principalmente a cura definitiva do câncer de Sherri, estavam na Austrália.

- Não tem nada de tribo de curandeiro de câncer na Austrália. Não seja tão idiota – dizia Kevin, sempre procurando uma forma de dar mostras de seu cinismo, sua marca registrada – Você só vai encontrar algumas praias e mulheres fazendo topless na areia.

- Se Zebra disse, eu acredito. O raio de luz cor-de-rosa já mostrou que um ser superior tem todo o conhecimento.

David, que até aquele momento, tentava mostrar-se alheio às discussões, tentou apelar para a razão.

- Mas você nem sequer tem dinheiro para sai do país. Você poderá ter que ficar para sempre na Austrália se não conseguir pagar a passagem de volta.

- Minhas economias são suficientes para me manter por um tempo sem trabalho por lá. Quando acabar o dinheiro, arrumo um trabalho temporário. – dizia Fat, tentando mostrar segurança, mas no fundo, sabendo que estava cometendo uma loucura.

- Talvez você encontre Zebra ao seu lado na fila de desempregados –Kevin nunca perdia uma oportunidade de rir de Fat.

O fato é que, depois de algum tempo discutindo sobre isso, Kevin e David se deram por vencidos, e Fat, que já tinha sua mala pronta para viagem, comunicou aos dois e a Sherri que estava de partida para a Oceania. Para Sherri, ele alegou que precisava passar algumas semanas na Austrália, porque lá seria o lugar em que se passaria a trama do livro que Fat estava escrevendo.

- É uma ficção cientifica sobre a chegada de seres de outra galáxia a um torneio de tênis em Sidney. Eles são completamente parecidos com os humanos, as diferenças estão nas mãos – eles tem sete dedos em cada mão – e na parte interna – aparentemente, eles não têm coração, nem sangue, dependem apenas do fluxo de ar atmosférico para sobreviverem – foi isso que Fat disse a Sherri como justificativa.

- Por mim, tanto faz.

Aquela indiferença de Sherri deixou Fat um pouco chateado. Ele até chegou a pensar que não valia a pena todo aquele sacrifício por alguém que nem sequer se importa com o paradeiro dele. Mas não havia mais volta: tudo já tinha sido planejado e comprado, só faltava a execução do plano. Fat se despediu dos amigos e em pouco tempo, já estava no avião, a caminho de Sidney – provavelmente fariam uma ou duas escalas, mas ele não sabia direito em que lugar o avião faria a escala.

Certo é que, depois de muito tempo de viagem, outro tanto de aeroporto, Fat chegou exausto à Sidney, e a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao hotel onde ficaria hospedado foi tomar um banho e dormir. Era meio-dia e ele não quis comer nada – não tinha fome, apenas sono. Dormiu e só acordou às nove da noite.

Quando acordou, disse ao funcionário do hotel que voltaria tarde e não queria comer. Saiu levando uma mochila com algumas roupas, frutas para comer no caminho e um exemplar de "Crime e Castigo" – Fat se lembrara de levar algum livro na viagem, por alguma razão não explicada, e o exemplar do clássico de Dostoiévski foi o que ele viu primeiro na estante da casa que dividia com Sherri.

No caminho, tomou um táxi e disse ao motorista para onde queria ir.

- É um lugar pouco usual. Muita gente tem medo de chegar lá perto, mesmo durante o dia. Que diabos você quer lá a essa hora da noite? – o motorista de tázi era experiente e sabia que não tinha boa reputação aquele lugar.

Chamavam-no de "Sudadouro", uma espécie de tenda onde, segundo diziam, milagres aconteciam, pessoas se curavam das piores doenças, e até animais eram ressuscitados pelas orações de um curandeiro, conhecido apenas por "Pastor".

Assim que chegou, Fat olhou em volta e viu que não havia ninguém por perto. Passou por uma cerca que estava apenas encostada e andou cerca de dez minutos por um terreno gramado, até encontrar uma cabana no meio da mata rasa. A cabana tinha um aspecto pobre, mal-cuidado e parecia que cairia a qualquer rajada de vento mais forte. Fat parecia atemorizado naquele cenário deserto. Se encheu de coragem e caminhou até a cabana, onde tudo estava escuro, exceto por uma luz de vela numa mesa, que ele viu pelo vidro quebrado da janela.

Fat entrou na cabana e deu de cara com uma visão ateradorra: havia um senhor, de barba enorme e branca, sentado na única cadeira, atrás da mesa onde estava a vela acesa; em volta da mesa, estantes com muitos objetos antigos e desconhecidos de Fat. Fat teve arrepios:

- Ninguém chega a mim sem um motivo muito forte – a voz do homem da barba branca parecia perfurar o corpo de Fat.

- Preciso... acho que um filme... uma amiga tem... câncer. Acredito que o senhor pode ter a resposta para a cura... Sherri, ela já havia entrado em remissão, não, o câncer dela já estava em remissão...

- Eu seu porque me procuram. E na verdade, tenho a cura para a doença de que me tu me falas. Tenho autonomia para fazer o que me pedes. Embora não seja eu o Médico dos Médicos, tenho autoridade para curar a pessoa que amas.

- É isso, tenho que encontrar a cura para Sherri, antes que ela morra.

- Demando uma contrapartida, no entanto. – a voz era ameaçadora, e Fat estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Sim, pode me dizer.

- Não falarás de mim a qualquer ser vivente que encontrar, não atribuirás a mim a cura de sua amiga e esquecerá que estivestes aqui.

- Sim, eu aceito suas condições. Mas como isso acontecerá? Quando elá ficará curada?

- Ela já está curada! Tenho autonomia sobre o tempo e o espaço. Acabo de realizar minha tarefa, a tarefa que me pedistes.

- Quer dizer que Sherri já está... mas como é possível? O senhor nem saiu da cabana...

- Vá! – o velho da enorme barba branca tornou-se furioso e objetos começaram a voar por toda a pequena cabana. Fat saiu o mais rápido que pôde e correu para fora da propriedade. Sentiu-se aliviado de escapar de tamanha fúria cega.

Mais tarde, já de volta ao hotel, tentou telefonar para casa, mas Sherri não atendeu. Provavelmente ela estava almoçando no trabalho. Decidiu que sua missão já estava cumprida na Austrália e que voltaria imediatamente para casa. Afinal não fazia sentido ficar gastando o pouco dinheiro que tinha. Não tinha esse direito. Pagou sua despesa no hotel e partiu para o aeroporto. Chegou lá por volta de duas e meia da madrugada, comprou a passagem de volta e esperou até que tudo estivesse pronto. O serviço de som anunciou o embarque imediato do avião em que Fat estava. Ele se levantou e, com uma sensação de dever cumprido – ainda que tivesse alguma desconfiança, encarou muitas horas de vôo para casa.

Porém, nem tudo parecia ter saído como ele esperava. Assim que entrou na casa que dividia com Sherri, notou uma movimentação estranha na rua. Era domingo, e normalmente tudo ficava muito calmo, mas as viaturas da Polícia atraiam a atenção de todos. Fat se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ao ver o corpo de Sherri ensangüentado no chão, quase caiu de costas. Ela estava morta, havia uma poça enorme de sangue no chão do quarto, e a cabeça de Sherri estava... ela havia sido assassinada. Olhou em volta e viu um machado em cima da cadeira, ao lado da cama de Sherri.

- Meu Deus!

Fat não sabia o que fazer. Olhou pela janela e descobriu que a Polícia, na verdade, estava na casa da frente, aparentemente houve um assalto ali. Fat parecia não entender a situação. Sherri havia sido curada do câncer pelo homem australiano da barba enorme, mas um assalto... Ele correu para fora, na tentativa de avisar os policiais. Não viu Kevin, nem David, nem qualquer outra pessoa na casa. Por um momento, pensou em desistir de tudo, novamente, como já havia tentado antes. Sem Sherri, não sabia se teria vontade de continuar vivendo sua vida. Sentou-se na frente da casa e esperou que a Polícia chegasse. Estava perdido, sem saber o que fazer, sem ter Kevin ou David por perto naquele momento. Fat desatou a chorar. Estava morto! Vivo, mas morto!


End file.
